


Give you all I am

by andiwould



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Attraction, Caring, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kink Meme, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Prompt Fill, Prostitution, Protective Arthur, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiwould/pseuds/andiwould
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a highly sought after prostitute, popular amongst his clients because of his magical ability to transform himself into the form his client most desires. Imagine his surprise when Arthur hires him and wants him as just <i>himself.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Give you all I am

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted at [camelot_drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/596594.html) and inspired by the idea of [this KKM post](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/36351.html?thread=40440575#t40440575).
> 
> A million thanks to [eeshbelle](http://eeshbelle.livejournal.com/) for betaing this on short notice! :)

Merlin leans his hands against the dresser, eyes closed and forehead creased, as he feels his magic flow and burst inside him.

When he blinks his eyes open to look at himself in the mirror, he sees the light-brown hair on his head switch back to its original colour slowly, and the eyes that look a hazel color morph to an intense gold and quickly fade once again to their natural blue. His head buzzes with exertion and he sighs, listening to his client finishing zipping himself up before standing from the bed.

Merlin turns when he hears footsteps as the man approaches. He folds in four the picture of the bloke Merlin just magicked himself into, before he takes his wallet out.

“Your money,” he says dryly, handing Merlin a wad of bills. 

Merlin presses the heel of his palm against the middle of his forehead to attempt to calm the piercing pain in his skull that is becoming stronger and stronger with each transformation. He’s already done this seven times today, but that’s good, that’s a lot of money. Tomorrow is his day off and there's only one more client today. So thinking about that, he nods and takes the notes. 

“That was quite impressive, by the way, I’ll definitely recommend you to my mates,” the man adds as he opens the door. He tosses Merlin a last lewd glance before making his way out.

With a tap, Merlin lets the door click closed, relishing in the quietness of the room now that it's just him, giving his weak magic and aching body a moment of rest. The small break he gets between clients it's never long enough to take the edge off the bitterness of his work, however. He barely has time to lean against the open window, breathe in the fresh air and remind himself of who he is. The necklace his mum gave him and hangs on his neck is like an anchor and the only thing keeping him together.

Freya knocks on the door a moment later, peeking her head inside. “Your last client is here,” she says with a sympathetic face.

“Let him in,” Merlin replies, sneaking inside the bathroom for a quick wash, but as soon as he hears some rustling in the room he has to come out. He isn't supposed to make his clients wait.

His client is already sitting silently on the bed, but upon listening to the hinges of the door cracking he pushes to his feet and swirls around to look at him. Merlin gathers he’s a businessman because he looks elegant and handsome clad in a black suit, his tie perfectly done around his neck. As Merlin eyes him more closely he notices intriguing blue eyes watching him beneath a curtain of blonde fringe. At least this one is not going to be such a hard work.

The man looks him up and down with a surprised expression, before returning his eyes to Merlin’s. “You really are Merlin?”

“Um.” Merlin frowns slightly at the question. “Yeah.” He steps closer, massaging his neck. “Shall we start? I need a name and a picture, a drawing of sorts, or some personal object to be able to turn into that person.”

The man shakes his head, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. “That won't be necessary."

Merlin stares for a moment, dropping his hand from the nape of his neck. "Sorry?"

The man explains himself by saying in a low voice, "Why would I need you to turn into someone else—” He draws closer as he speaks, still staring straight into Merlin’s eyes. “When I fancy you just fine like this?”

Merlin is so thrown, he’s left speechless. He doesn't understand, no one has ever answered that. If he’s known amongst all hookers it’s because of his special ability, not because there's anything particularly striking about his appearance. He has no charm at all, no appeal. People order him to become someone else because he’s never enough, so he doesn’t understand this man.

"If I'm here’s because I want to forget about someone, not because I want to remember them. I don't want you to have to forget about yourself in the process, too. I want you, just like this, just like you are.” He pauses for a beat, then adds. “I saw your picture on the website and—” The man shrugs one shoulder, shaking his head slightly. “But I wasn’t expecting you looking even better in the flesh.”

Merlin stares for a long moment. His mind is completely blank. All he can muster to say is, “I don’t do this.”

The man narrows his eyes at him slightly, but his lips turn up in a soundless smile. Merlin’s eyes widen a fraction at the gesture, and then wider as he watches the man grab more notes from his wallet. “I’ll pay you twice the price for a night with you.”

Merlin shakes his head vigorously, taking a step backwards and lifting a hand. “It’s not about money, sir—”

“Arthur,” The man interrupts him. “It’s Arthur.”

“Alright,” Merlin replies. “So it isn’t a money thing, _Arthur_.”

“Then what is it about?” Arthur asks, now really seeming confused.

Merlin looks away. “I’m just not used to people touching _me_ , alright? Touching my real body, I mean. It’s always someone else’s.”

Seeming pleased and relieved, Arthur moves a step forward again. “Look, let’s just forget about the money, yeah? I’ll leave my wallet here on your dresser and you can take all the money you want at the end of the night. But I really want you. As soon as I saw your picture I knew I wanted you, the real you. I don't think you know how sexy you are.”

Merlin stares at this stranger before him and thinks how he’s probably never going to have a better offer. This man isn’t one of his usual clients. He's not one of those people that are either scared of his magic or seek to take advantage of it. This man here, Arthur, is granting him the chance to be himself for once, without masks, without magic, and without transformations. Just himself. 

As he looks into the deepness of Arthur’s eyes, and watches that sparkle of hope and want in them, it feels like he’s genuinely good enough for someone.

So in the end, he doesn't have much thinking to do. In the end it seems quite simple. “Alright,” he whispers in a breath, feeling his magic reaching over for Arthur, confirming the desire in him for Merlin as true. 

When Arthur's lips again curve in a smile and he slowly approaches, Merlin shoves all his fears away and gives hismself to this man that’s willing to accept and appreciate him for who he truly is for the first time.

 

_fin._


End file.
